


Popcorn

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Christmas date ends up being a lazy home date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givemeyoursmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/gifts).



“The way you’re sprawling on the couch, you make it look like there’s only enough space for one person,” Kento says as he steps back into the living room, a small bowl of popcorn in hand, with his eyebrows raised.

Fuma looks up from where he is lounging on the sofa and grins as he raises one arm up to the back of it and wiggles his eyebrows invitingly. “I reserved a seat for you. Best spot.”

Kento snorts but wiggles into Fuma’s side anyway, comfortably swinging a leg over Fuma’s outstretched ones and nudging him in the side until Fuma’s arm slides back down and around him. He looks comfortable enough when Fuma peeks down at him, leaning his head back to rest on his shoulder.

“This is very different from what we had planned for today,” Kento says and places the bowl in Fuma’s lap. Fuma very maturely doesn’t make any comments of holes in popcorn bags and instead just shrugs and takes a handful of it. He does love popcorn and Kento knows it.

“We would’ve had to actually get up on time for that. The ferry left at 8 and we only woke up around noon.”

Kento hums non-committaly as he fishes the remote out from behind a mountain of pillows and starts zapping through a variety of Christmas programs.

“I thought you like home-dates,” Fuma says quietly, watching Kento instead of the screen.

Kento seems to startle a little at this and looks up, eyes wide in surprise. “I do!” As if to prove his point, he wraps his arms around Fuma’s chest, effectively wrapping himself around him like some sort of human blanket.

“And I don’t care where we go or what we do as long as you’re there with me,” he adds, smiling broadly.

Fuma ignores the way his heart speeds up at those words and rolls his eyes instead. “There you go with your sweet talking again.”

“You totally like it when I talk like that with you,” Kento snickers knowingly.

“Who? Me? _Never_.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Kento putting the remote away again when he finds an old black-and-white American Christmas movie. He snuggles impossible deeper into Fuma’s side, comfortably rubbing his cheek against the plushy material of Fuma’s sweater as they watch an old man randomly break out into song in the middle of a crowded market place.

“We could go to there another time,” he says, voice muffled a little by the fabric.

“It won’t be a Christmas date then, though,” Fuma reminds him and glances down again to see Kento’s expression turn contemplating. It had been his suggestion, to spent Christmas together this year. It was the only whole day off from work for a while, what with the daily Johnny’s World shows and their own upcoming concerts, and last year, they hadn’t been together yet.

Fuma remembers Kento’s nervous fidgeting when he’d first brought it up on their way home, half-whispering because while they were the only ones left in the van, their driver still had ears. ‘ _They have this special offer for couples on Christmas day. A whole day on the island, with dinner and everything, and there’ll be fireworks in the evening. The ferry leaves early, but if you want to, you can come and stay over at my place the night before so we won’t have to go as far. My parents are going on a trip together for the holidays anyway_.’

His cheeks had been dusted pink and all Fuma had been able to think was, _cute_ , and he’d taken so long with replying that Kento had already tried to back-track and tell him that it was only a silly suggestion and of course, if Fuma didn’t want to go-

But by then, Fuma had smiled at him and, after quickly checking to see that their driver’s eyes were still focused completely on the road, leaned over to kiss Kento silent. The blush on his face was still present, but when Fuma pulled back again, he was contently smiling to himself.

In the present, he looks down at Kento again and has to grin when he realizes that Kento’s eyes have fallen closed and his breath has evened out; he’s clearly asleep. So it really had been a good idea to stay in today.

Admittedly, they had gotten back later than expected last night. Since everyone would have today off, Kawai had suggested a little after party after their last show of the day and they had all ended up invading the back rooms of a little restaurant close to the venue. Shori had wondered out loud if it was usual for so many Johnny’s to go out together and had promptly been laughed at by half the room. Being the youngest at their little assembly, he was a preferred target for teasing – though by now, he could hold his own fairly well. And funnily enough, Shori had – by far – not been the first one to go home that night. Kento and him had barely made the last train home and Shori had still showed no signs of wanting to leave, engrossed in discussion with Tsukada.

Absently, Fuma reaches out to brush his fingers over Kento’s cheek, taking in the sight of Kento’s sleeping face. Completely peaceful; long lashes fluttering against his skin with every intake of breath and just the slightest hint of a smile tugging his lips upwards even in sleep. With the white sweater he is wrapped up in, he looks almost angelic; a little fragile in Fuma’s arms.

It makes Fuma feel oddly protective as he continues to trace non-sensical little patterns over Kento’s soft skin. Kento is stronger than he looks, more resilient than many assume him to be and above all, very reluctant to accept anyone’s help if he perceives it to be pity. He doesn’t need Fuma looking out for him, but lets him do it anyway every now and then because he knows how much Fuma likes playing knight in shining armor for him.

The patterns are slowly turning into signs and letters and Fuma starts writing out some of the things he wants but can’t yet bring himself to say to Kento out loud.

  _Let me take care of you sometimes._

_You’re important to me._

_I think I lov-_

“Are you using my face as a drawing tablet,” Kento mutters and Fuma pulls his hand back when his canvas starts to move. The older boy’s eyes slowly flutter open and there’s a glint in otherwise sleepy eyes.

“I was bored,” Fuma says.

“So switch channels,” Kento says around a yawn and rubs at his eyes. “How am I still tired? We slept for ages already.”

“That’s what happens when you don’t get enough sleep for several weeks,” Fuma reminds him and Kento hums in agreement.

“At least we can kind of sleep in again tomorrow. No one around to wake us up before we absolutely have to.”

Fuma smiles at that, fully aware that Kento’s mom has a habit of walking into her son’s room at what Kento calls ‘ungodly hours in the morning’ to put freshly washed clothes away, empty the trash bin or vacuum the floor. He’s only experienced it himself once, though, because he doesn’t visit the Nakajima household all that often.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he mulls that over. He’s over rarely enough, but he can’t even remember the last time Kento came over to _his_ house. Not that that’s entirely the older boy’s choice, of course. His little sister has an impressive amount of pictures of Kento up on her walls and Kento really doesn’t need to know that he’s got more than one member of the Kikuchi family wrapped around his little finger.

Because when he meets Kento’s eyes again, they’re practically shining with mirth and it takes Fuma a while to realize that it’s because he’s started tracing patterns over Kento’s skin again; the back of his hand this time. It’s like his body gets a mind of his own when Kento is this close and he can’t keep himself from touching him at all.

“Shut up,” he says mildly, but doesn’t stop.

“I didn’t say anything.”

He doesn’t really need to, though, with the way he’s smirking. Fuma glares half-heartedly at him, but when the smirk only grows, he gives up on it with a sigh (no use denying the truth) and in his most serious tone, says,

“Well, I like you more than popcorn,” and feels very satisfied with himself when Kento bursts into laughter at his reasoning.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/77110.html)  
> A/N: Christmas fic for funkysparks, because I love flailing with you and you're awesome! ♥ I hope you like it.  
> A/N2: Looking at the title, this should be an Arashi fic, shouldn't it? Instead it's fluffy FumaKen with no plot to speak off.


End file.
